


Sydger Oneshot- Nightmare Prompt

by Bandslash_Trash



Category: Pink Floyd
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-18
Updated: 2019-08-18
Packaged: 2020-09-06 09:08:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 798
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20288968
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bandslash_Trash/pseuds/Bandslash_Trash
Summary: I’ve been working from a prompt list by @xantext on tumblr. I ended up changing it from a nightmare bc I was ~projecting~. Basically Syd has a panic attack and roger is there for him and it’s fluffy.





	Sydger Oneshot- Nightmare Prompt

Syd awoke with a start. He didn’t know why, perhaps he was ill? Could there be a bad reaction between drugs somewhere in his system? Or maybe he had been startled by his dream, although when he tried to think back on it, he couldn’t remember what happened. He couldn’t figure it out, but something felt wrong. And the more he thought about it, the worse he felt. Although his mind raced and his heart pounded, he remained still. This was partly because he didn’t want to wake Roger, who slept next to him, but even more so due to a paralyzing fear that if he moved, something terrible would happen. He didn’t even know what he was afraid of, but a sense of impending doom hung over him. “Fantastic,” he thought, “I bet I’m about to have a heart attack.” He began to shake, and felt as though the darkness was suffocating him. He finally mustered the courage to get up and turn on the lamp as quietly as he could. At least that might help. He crawled carefully back into bed, where he sat with his knees pulled up to his chin, trying to comfort himself as best he could. But the overwhelming fear and shaking and dizziness would not leave him be. 

Suddenly, a voice cut through the cloud of silence surrounding him.

“Syd...? Are you alright?” Roger had awoken, and was sitting up, looking at him. He rubbed his eyes, and Syd couldn’t help but smile at the sight of his cute, sleepy face and disheveled hair. It almost made him forget his panic for a moment, but then it was back just as strongly as before. He could barely even bring himself to speak. “I-I’m fine Rog just go back to sleep I didn’t mean to wake you I’m fine,” his words spilled out hurriedly and shakily. 

Roger frowned.  
“Are you sure, babe? You don’t look fine to me.”

Syd sighed. “You’re right, I’m not really feeling well, but I don’t want to bother you by complaining about it,” he explained. 

“Come on, Syd! You’re usually not afraid to tell me anything.”

Syd chuckled a bit. This was true, he frequently confided in Roger, especially in recent years when the two had become closer than ever. But the surging panic he felt made almost everything seem scary, even talking to his best friend. “Alright, well I’m having this...problem. Every once in a while without warning I start to panic, and then it gets so bad that I feel sick to my stomach and like I can’t breathe. That’s what’s going on now...although now that I’m talking to you about it I feel a bit better...”

“Oh...” Roger replied. He examined Syd’s face, upset to hear that he was feeling badly, but not quite sure how to help him. He tentatively reached out a hand and placed it on Syd’s shoulder as a comforting gesture. “Is there anything you want me to do?” 

Syd smiled at him and moved his hand on top of Roger’s. “Thanks love, but there isn’t much to do except wait it out. Maybe you can grab me a book or something so I can distract myself?” 

“Sure.”  
Syd watched Roger as he got out of bed and picked up a magazine from a pile on the floor, tossing it easily back to him. He noticed that he was breathing easier.  
“Thanks, Rog” he picked up the magazine and began reading while Roger crawled back into bed. 

They remained quiet as Syd read, Roger leaning on his shoulder to read with him. Slowly but surely, Syd let the words on the page distract him, and began to feel grounded by the sensation of turning the pages, and the calming weight of Roger’s head on his shoulder, breath tickling his neck. Until finally, he closed the magazine.  
“Feeling better?”  
“Yeah,” Syd sighed, “don’t know how long it’ll take me to fall asleep now, though...”  
“S’alright,” Roger assured him, lying down and reaching his arms out. Syd grinned and settled into them, wrapping his own arms around Roger’s waist and pressing himself close. After a few minutes, he felt himself starting to drift off and decided to turn off the lamp. He noticed that Roger had already fallen asleep and took an extra moment just to look at him. He couldn’t help but smile and, sappy though it was, think he was lucky that Roger was both beautiful and understanding. He hoped Roger knew how much he appreciated the simple company he provided during his panic. As he leaned over to reach the lamp, he couldn’t help but kiss his companion on the cheek. Feeling affectionate and reassured, he cuddled close to him again before finally drifting back to sleep.


End file.
